


Far From the Home I Love

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jewish Leonard Snart, Legends of Tomorrow spoilers, M/M, Mention of Leonard's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: It  was their tradition.





	Far From the Home I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Although I haven't seen the episode from yesterday yet, when I saw the gifs from last night's episode on Tumblr about Mick liking Fiddler, I couldn't help writing this.

After Leonard, Mick and Lisa finished their little Seder, Mick lit the logs in the fireplace while his husband put his sister to bed.  With all the excitement of finding the Afikomen, Lisa eyes had been dropping during the Four Questions. So Leonard decided that bedtime would be a little early for his eight year old sister. Once she was asleep, Leonard walked into the living room where Mick was already sitting on their favorite couch.

With the fire making the room cozy, Leonard snuggled up with Mick as he hit play on their VHS player.  As the scene up on a lone Fiddler, Leonard sighed.  This had been his mother’s favorite musical when she first came to America as a little girl. Every Passover while Lewis was either at work or passed out drunk, Ayana would play the tape for her son.  Afterwards, she would tell him stories of his grandparents who had left Ethiopia to give her a better life.

She had told Leonard that her father was a lot like Tevye and there were time that Leonard wished that his remember his grandfather.  Still whenever he played _“Fiddler on the Roof,”_ he felt closer to him and the mother he had lost.  So when he left Lewis’ house along with his sister, Leonard continued Ayana’s tradition and played the musical the first day of Passover.   

Over the years, Mick learned to love the musical in his own way.  There were days when Mick really missed Leonard that he would ask Gideon to play it for him. Sometimes when Chava began to sing _“Far from the Home I Love,”_ Mick would opened a beer and let the tears and remember those nights on the couch.  Sometimes they would just cuddle; others they would make love.  The memories; sad or happy; that Fiddler gave him were something that Mick would always treasure.


End file.
